Una estrella, Un amor, Un deseo
by sakuno12
Summary: Sin siquiera saber de la existencia del otro, un deseo cambiara la vida de dos jóvenes quienes se encuentran atrapados en su monótona vida, pero quizás ese deseo no será precisamente el escape que ambos deseaban.


**Después de siglos que no publico me digno a aparecer por aque, a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido, gomen, pero ha sido un semestre sumamente pesado, pero aprovechando que solo queda una semana de escuela he descidido subir esta pequeña idea, espero que les guste nos vemos abajo^u^

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 1: vidas distintas

¡Como odiaba tener ese tipo de tareas! Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que su padre no podía llegar a tiempo era el quien tenía que asistir a esas aburridas juntas con el consejo. En verdad que no tenía por que estar ahí, era apenas un joven de instituto, caminaba presuroso por los pasillos del hospital, rumbo a las oficinas de su padre. A su lado la gente que trabaja en aquel lugar le saludaba, y el simplemente se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. Al dar la vuelta a uno de los pasillos logro observar aquella puerta en donde se realizaba la junta, en la entrada le esperaba el odioso de kei, un compañero de su padre a quien el siempre detesto.

-Buenos tardes Yuushi -comento el doctor al verle llegar – lamentablemente tu padre no alcanzo a llegar y tuve que llamarte.

-¿Empezó la junta ya? - pregunto ignorando el saludo - ¿de que se trata esta vez?

-Aun no, todos te esperan – respondió sonriendo – lo de siempre, la adquisición de nuevos aparatos de laboratorio, el avance de los pacientes y quejas de algunos de los empleados.

-Muy bien- respondió secamente entrando aquel salón - _otro día más._

_-_Y recuerden mañana será el examen así que estudien – escucho decir a su maestra quien daba por finalizada la clase del día. - pueden retirarse

Rápidamente observo como sus compañeros vaciaban el aula dejándola a ella sola, tras pasar algunos minutos guardo sus cosas y salió del lugar. Como imagino los pasillos como el resto de los salones se encontraban ya vacíos, algunos estarían ya en sus respectivos clubs o rumbo a su casa.

No tenia ninguna prisa por salir, nadie la esperaba en casa. Su abuela como siempre se encontraba en sus interrumpidos entrenamientos con sus titulares, y su amiga Tomoka de seguro se encontraba en ese lugar animándoles. Más ella no deseaba asistir a los entrenamientos. Tranquilamente salió del colegio sin rumbo fijo, en verdad no tenía ánimos de llegar a su casa pero tampoco deseaba quedarse a ver los entrenamientos de sus superiores.

-Sakuno, Sakuno, espera – escucho una voz a sus espaldas, volteo para ver de quien se trataba- espera.

-Horio-kun, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto extrañada al ver al chico fuera del entrenamiento.- ¿que no estabas entrenando?

-Hai – respondió tratando de recuperar su aliento- pe-pero tu abuela me ha pedido que t-te diga que llegara un poco tarde.

-Esta bien, gracias Horio-kun – respondió mientras veía como el chico volvía a emprender su carrera rumbo a la entrada del colegio- _así que un día más_. Pensó mientras emprendía su camino nuevamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba cansado, haber perdido todo la tarde en esa estúpida junta si que le molestaba, ahora tendría que reponer ese entrenamiento ante Atobe.-

-Lo mejor será llamarle – pensó mientras se encontraba recostado en su cama observando el techo de su habitación-

¿Por que siempre le tocaba asistir a esas juntas? No era su obligación, además, ¿que no estaba su hermana mayor?, el tenía cosas que hacer, aunque analizándolo su vida se había vuelto un tanto monótona desde hace ya algunas semanas; entre entrenamientos, la escuela, sus clases de música, y las aburridas juntas de su padre.

-Debo buscar algo mas que hacer – menciono mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al pequeño balcón que tenía su cuarto, observo las luminosas estrellas que adornaban el cielo. De repente observo como una pequeña luz pasaba rápidamente por el manto oscuro.

-Una estrella fugaz, mi hermana dijo que siempre pedía un deseo cuando veía una – sonrió para si, no creía en ese tipo de cosas, el era el genio de Hyotei, uno de los mejores titulares, mas no perdía nada con intentar – deseo que mi vida tenga un cambio - sin borrar aquella sonrisa burlona opto por adentrarse a su cuarto dispuesto llamar al egocéntrico de su capitán.

Xxxxxxxx

¡Que hermoso una estrella fugaz! - grito emocionada mientras corría asía la ventana- Tomoka dijo que pidiera un deseo cuando viese una – sonriente cerro sus ojos pensando que desear

Deseo que mi vida tenga un cambio – exclamo abriendo sus ojos para observar las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo- fue divertido, será mejor que termine de estudiar.

Continuara...

* * *

**Se que es muy corto y no conpensa mi ausencia pero estoy trabajando en ello, al igual que en otros fincs para este diciembre, a todas las chicas que me han apoyado con esta nueva pair y me han pedido más fincs de ellos ¡muchas gracias! espero que me sigan en esta nueva aventura por mientras me retiro... ¡Katu no wa hyotei!**


End file.
